Described herein is a method of measuring the operational effectiveness of a gyricon display device, and a method of making gyricon display devices using such method. More particularly, described is a method of measuring the monopole and dipole charges of the gyricon beads of the device to determine if the device is able to properly display images.
Gyricon displays are capable of generating images, including full color images. The gyricon displays herein may be used for any display application, and particularly any display application where the image displayed may be changed, including, for example, reimageable paper, electronic books, electronic signage, watch, monitor and/or cell phone displays, and the like.
An advantage associated with the methods described herein is that a given gyricon display device, once assembled, can be readily evaluated for effectiveness in displaying images, thereby improving quality control over gyricon display devices. Using the evaluation method herein, additional display devices having a same high quality display can be replicated.